


Make It

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little snippet that takes place in the narrative with the steampunk Nazi zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: _Any, any, a machine of bone and wire_. Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/56877.html?thread=2608429&format=light#cmt2608429).

Rocket peers over the trench to get a good long look at the bad guys. To her, they're just fancy doohickeys that happen to be made out of bone and wire, strung together with magic and steam. She can't exactly consider them people seeing as how they're dead and all. She drops back down to the ground and toys with the mag of her Heckler & Koch UMP.

"They don't look so tough."

Sweet Pea, the best party pooper around, steps forward, but Rocket gets her baby locked and loaded before big sis can snatch it away. She's all grown up now, she says with her smile.

It doesn't stop Sweet Pea from telling her, "They're tougher than you think."

All Rocket can do is roll her eyes as she turns to the rest of the group. "So what's the plan here?"

"We make an entrance," Blondie says, smile sweet as she props her elbow on Amber's shoulder. "I vote for a big one."

Rocket laughs. "You always like 'em grand, B."


End file.
